Cuestión de confianza
by Neusal
Summary: Clary necesita una llave que está bajo la responsabilidad de Alec. Evidentemente éste no quiere dársela. ¿Cómo acabará toda esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Se había preparado un baño de espuma a base de sales y aromas orientales. Una relajante música de fondo le hacía compañía y una copa de vino tinto le esperaba junto a la bañera ¿Había algo mejor después de un estresante día de trabajo? De hecho sí: compartir ese momento con Alec. Alexander Lightwood, su nefilim, su amante. Tenía ya una pierna dentro del agua cuando el sonido de su nuevo timbre le alertó interrumpiéndole su esperado momento de gloria. Se puso su batín de seda verde y se dirigió a la puerta de mala gana. Abrió.

-¿Campanas? ¿Quién tiene el sonido de campanas como timbre?- Fue el peculiar saludo de Jace.

-Pequeños hijos de los nefilims… curiosamente OTRA vez por aquí– ironizando- ¿Y qué deseáis ahora?-

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-.

-Eso ya lo sé, de lo contrario no estaríais aquí- y les barrió con la mirada en busca de su ángel de ojos azules.

-No hace falta que le busques, Alec no ha venido- puntualizó Jace entrando en el piso de Magnus Bane sin esperar que éste le invitara a pasar. Clary, Simon e Izzy le imitaron.

-Es una lástima: es lo único bueno de vuestras aburridas visitas- contestó descarado el brujo.

Cerró la puerta y se puso delante del sofá donde los jóvenes ya habían tomado asiento.

-¿En qué os puedo ayudar? Apresuraros tengo cosas mejores que hacer-.

-¿No vas a ofrecernos nada para beber o comer ¿Dónde está la legendaria hospitalidad del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?- Le pidió Jace que era quien llevaba la voz cantante.

-No hace falta querido, la visita no durará mucho. De hecho tenéis un minuto para explicarme lo que sea que queráis- observándose las uñas con indiferencia.

-Necesitamos una llave de la Clave que Alec está custodiando- pidió amablemente Clary.

-Muy bien, pues pedírsela-.

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho. No nos la quiere dar- explicó Izzy.

-¿Y qué queréis que haga? Las regañinas entre hermanos no son mi especialidad, quizá deberíais buscar los servicios de un abogado. Lo siento pero esta vez no os puedo ayudar, o quizá sí…- empezó a usar un tono de burla- Esperad tengo una idea… decidle que si no os la da ya no le dejareis jugar más con vosotros, o no… mejor aún, decirle que si no os hace caso se lo diréis a vuestros padres y le van a castigar tres días sin postre ¿Os castigan sin postre a vosotros? ¿Qué clase de castigos imponen a los pequeños cazadores de sombras? Fijaos tantos siglos vivo y jamás antes me lo había preguntado-.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto Magnus, sabes perfectamente porque te lo estamos pidiendo: Alec y tú estáis saliendo- fue directo al grano Jace.

Magnus, que no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, acusó con la mirada a Isabelle que teóricamente debía ser la única en saberlo.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!- Se defendió la benjamina de los Lightwood al sentirse juzgada por esos felinos ojos dorados.

-Entonces es cierto: el estirado de Alec está saliendo con Magnus- le cuchicheó Simon a Clary. –Magnus es un tío súper genial ¿Qué le habrá visto? Sí que es verdad que el hermano de Isabelle es guapo pero no tiene muy buen carácter…-

-Tú solo conoces la portada de lo que Alec es realmente, yo me estoy leyendo el libro, y créeme no tiene nada que ver con lo que aparenta: es dulce, adorable y encantador. Os agradecería que no hablarais mal de él en mi presencia- les regañó Bane. -¿Cómo sabes esto? Alec lo quería mantener en absoluto secreto-. Preguntó al rubio Herondale.

-No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Alec está desapareciendo cada dos por tres del Instituto y constantemente vuelve repleto de purpurina y a veces sus ropas están manchadas de maquillaje. A él no le gustan las mujeres y no conozco otro hombre que use carmín de labios morado. A más a más huele a tu perfume y por si esto no fuera suficiente solo hace falta ver como os miráis cuando estáis juntos. Ah y la pista definitiva la tuve el día que le vi salir de tu portal a las siete de la mañana-.

-¿Espías a tu propio parabatai?- Le acusó Magnus arqueando la ceja derecha.

-No, simplemente me preocupo por él. Tenía un comportamiento un poco raro y quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien-.

-Que encanto de chico ¿Por qué no tendré yo también amigos así?- Sarcásticamente- Entonces queréis que hable con él y le pida la llave. Alec ya me comentó que la Clave le había hecho responsable-.

-No, eso no serviría de nada ya se la he pedido yo que soy su parabatai y no me la ha querido dar, evidentemente a ti tampoco te la dará. Se la tienes que robar-.

-¿Robarle? No pienso hacerlo, no contéis conmigo. A más rubito ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me escucharía? – El comentario anterior le había molestado. -Puedo ser muy persuasivo si quiero… y tengo ciertas técnicas infalibles– se señaló el cuerpo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No, no y no. Te digo que no va a funcionar, créeme hace más años que tú que le conozco. Si ahora vas y le pides la llave sabrá que has hablado con nosotros y no te la querrá entregar. Tengo un plan-.

-No voy a robar a mi novio ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Qué abre esta llave que es tan importante?-

-Tal y como tu dijiste mi mente junto con mis habilidades se están desbloqueando – empezó a explicar Clary- y estoy empezando a soñar con cosas, con mensajes…Hace unas noches soñé que Valentine, desde otra dimensión, está reclutando un gran ejercito de demonios y repudiados y están planeando atacar a varios objetivos a la vez con la intención de que nadie pueda ir ayudar a nadie causando así el máximo daño posible. Todos estamos en peligro: nefilims, subterráneos y gente normal. Pero hay una runa capaz de sellar el acceso desde esa dimensión.-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto que me has contado con la llave?- Magnus era consciente de la gravedad de la situación y ya no bromeaba.

-La runa de la que te hablamos está en un libro que la Clave guarda junto a otros objetos de muchísimo valor en una habitación. La llave que está guardando Alec es la única manera de abrir esa puerta- explicó Izzy.

-Entiendo… ¿Le habéis explicado esta historia? Tiene que haber otra manera de conseguirla que no sea cometiendo un hurto-.

-Sí por supuesto, pero ya sabes como es mi hermano: siempre siguiendo las normas- resoplando con desesperación y echándose la larga melena hacia atrás- . No nos la quiere dar. Se lo hemos explicado una y otra vez pero dice que es su responsabilidad y su deber proteger esa llave y que no perderá la confianza de la Clave por un estúpido sueño, que no tenemos pruebas reales.-

-El encargado de custodiar la llave realmente es su padre, pero Robert tiene que ausentarse unos días así que tanto él como la Clave le han dejado la responsabilidad a Alec – continuó Jace- y bueno ya le conoces… es muy responsable con su deberes. Estos días la Clave le ha dejado a cargo del Instituto y la llave y se lo está tomando muy a pecho-.

-Mirar chicos entiendo la gravedad del problema pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Las cosas con Alec nos van muy bien, de hecho está pensando en hacer pública nuestra relación… y yo no quiero estropearlo-.

-No, está claro que no ves la gravedad del problema – le contestó Jace. –Si no conseguimos sellar esa dimensión no te va a presentar a nadie porque estaremos todos muertos. ¿No lo entiendes? No estamos preparados para defendernos de semejante ataque: moriremos todos. A más eso te haría sumar puntos, porque supongo que tienes claro que no les vas a gustar a Robert y Maryse Lightwood ¿No? ¿Pero qué pasaría si gracias a ti consiguiéramos detener a Valentine y su ejército?-

-Sí, eso es verdad. Entonces mis padres te mirarían con otros ojos- Isabelle apoyó la teoría de Jace.

-Tampoco me presentará a nadie si se enfada conmigo porque le he robado- les recordó el brujo.

-Se la devolveremos antes de que se dé cuenta de que ha desaparecido. La coges, nos la das, cogemos las cosas que necesitamos, sellamos la dimensión y la devolvemos a su sitio-.

-Por más que me queráis convencer la verdad es que no lo veo nada claro ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Soy el único que no puede entrar en el Instituto sin un previo permiso: soy un subterráneo ¿Lo recordáis?-

-Pero sí que eres el único al que Alec dejará entrar en su habitación ¿O es que ya no recuerdas "esas técnicas" que tienes de las que nos has hablado?- Jace señaló el cuerpo de Bane como había hecho él mismo minutos antes.

-¿Quieres que me acueste con Alec para robarle? Eso me parece de lo más ruin-.

-Yo no he dicho nada de acostarse con nadie. Tan solo te pido que entres y consigas la llave. Está todo planeado para que os quedéis solos en el Instituto y así Alec se vea libre. Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche y cuando se duerma se la quitas-.

-¿Y si entráis vosotros en su dormitorio cuando esté despistado?-

-¿Te crees que no lo hemos pensado? Pero para poder abrir el baúl tan solo se puede usar la estela de Alec que desafortunadamente está siempre en su bolsillo del pantalón. Así que la única manera de quitársela es cuando no los lleve puestos… ¿Entiendes por donde voy?-

-Desgraciadamente entiendo perfectamente por donde vas. Dejadme que lo piense-.

* * *

El vaso estalló al tocar el suelo y pequeños fragmentos de cristal llegaron hasta la bota de Izzy.

-Alec ¡Por el Ángel! Ten más cuidado. Fíjate: has mojado toda la moqueta- le alertó su hermana.

Pero los reflejos del joven Lightwood, al igual que su capacidad para coordinar la mente con el habla, se habían bloqueado: acababa de sonar el timbre que advertía que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ya había llegado. Era la primera vez que Alec capitanearía un acto oficial como "responsable" del Instituto de Nueva York y lo haría ante los representantes del submundo neoyorkino y allí estaría él, el miembro quizá más influyente e importante del momento, el Gran Brujo Magnus Bane, que por más índole era su amante secreto. El acto se realizaría en una gran sala del Instituto llamada "el anfiteatro" que tenía la misma forma que dicho recinto. La parte que representaba la grada ya estaba llena de diferentes miembros del submundo y algún que otro nefilim (como por ejemplo su grupo de amigos) que ya estaban esperando que iniciara la asamblea y donde teóricamente tendría que estar el "escenario" había una gran mesa alargada donde se sentarían los representantes de los diferentes clanes del submundo. Todos ya estaban allí, tan solo faltaba él: el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Alec notaba que el corazón se le iba acelerando a medida que oía como las voces de Magnus y Hugo (un representante de la Clave) se iban acercando. Izzy, Jace y Clary se miraron al ver la reacción de su amigo al saber que Magnus había llegado y el positivismo les invadió: seguro que el plan sería un éxito.

-Buenas tardes- saludó el brujo al entrar.

-Buenas tardes Gran Brujo- le contestó Hodge mientras se levantaba para estrecharle la mano.

Pero Alec no se levantó de la silla sino que se quedó allí pasmado admirando a Bane. Estaba espectacular. Vestía unos pantalones tejanos que definían perfectamente sus piernas y glúteos. Llevaba una elegante camisa con un par de botones desabrochados que intuían un escultural torso y una chaqueta americana que resaltaba su bonito y bronceado color de piel que a su vez realzaban esas increíbles pupilas doradas de gato que, literalmente, le anulaban todas las facultades: le volvían loco. Por los susurros de los allí presentes advirtió que no fue el único en fijarse en lo atractivo que era el brujo.

-Y éste, señor Bane, es el responsable sustituto del Instituto: Alexander Lightwood- Hugo hizo las supuestas presentaciones.

Pero Alec no le había ni escuchado, fue Hodge quien le alertó con un disimulado codazo.

-Tienes que levantarte, saludarle y darle la bienvenida a la reunión- Hodge, fraternalmente, le susurró el protocolo a un pobre Alec que había olvidado todo lo que representaba que tenía que hacer un buen líder.

Alec obedeció y se levantó para estrechar la mano de Magnus no sin antes tirar de nuevo otra cosa al suelo: esta vez le tocó a la carpeta de incidencias.

-Bienvenido al Instituto de Nuevo York. Siéntate… quiero decir… si quiere se puede sentar aquí, Gran Brujo-.

Magnus no podía evitar que se le cayera la baba cada vez que veía a su joven nefilim. Tuvo que hacer uso de un gran autocontrol para no tirarse sobre Alec y besarle con desesperación. Mientras ellos dos intercambiaban miradas todos los representantes del submundo fueron tomando asiento en esa larga mesa de manera que hacía que todos mirasen hacia las "gradas". De izquierda a derecha esas eran sus posiciones: Bat para los licántropos, Rafael Santiago representaba a los vampiros, Magnus Bane a los brujos. A su lado y en la silla principal se sentaba un nervioso Alec. Al otro lado de éste Hodge, Hugo y finalmente Lara para representar a las Hadas.

-Tendrán que disculpar la inexperiencia de nuestro temporal director del Instituto- comentó Hugo a la multitud con un toque de desagrado y mirando los cristales del vaso que Alec había roto momentos antes. Evidentemente eso no gustó a los asistentes a la reunión: si de por si los nefilims ya no eran de su agrado, mucho menos lo sería un joven inexperto.

-Puede que sea la primera vez que el señor Lightwood preside una reunión pero no se dejen engañar por su juventud, está totalmente capacitado para tal labor- le defendió Hodge.

-No se preocupen, tenemos plena confianza en el nuevo responsable del Instituto. Señor Lightwood tiene el respeto del submundo- habló Magnus chaqueando los dedos y limpiando los cristales del vaso roto. El resto de subterráneos ni parpadeó: lo que decía el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn iba a misa.

Después de que Bane hablase todo el mundo guardó absoluto silencio y miraban a Alec a la espera de que empezase. El pobre muchacho, disimuladamente, respiró hondo e intentó guardar la compostura y controlar sus temblorosas manos pero el hecho de tener a Magnus a unos milímetros de distancia no le estaba ayudando. Ya ni se acordaba de cual era el primer punto a tratar, estaba empezando a pensar que no sería capaz de controlar la situación y su novio vería lo desastroso que era. Haría el ridículo delante de Magnus. Se quería morir.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó un impaciente Rafael Santiago.

Pero antes de que Alec pudiera contestar Magnus se le adelantó.

-Mi querido Rafael, pareces nuevo en esto. Sabes perfectamente como funciona. Primero se hace una pequeña introducción de los temas a tratar, luego pasaremos a los puntos de los diferentes clanes, los tienes aquí escritos en la página 4 del folleto ¿Es que no los ves? Una vez debatidos iremos a preguntas, comentarios y finalmente firmaremos-.

Alec se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que su novio estaba haciendo: Magnus sabía que la situación le estaba sobrepasando y con la excusa de "dar un toque de atención" a Rafael le estaba diciendo que es lo que tenía que hacer. Alec cogió las riendas de la situación y finalmente logró hacerlo. A más cada vez que se atascaba en alguna cuestión o había alguna pregunta que no sabía contestar Magnus se las ingeniaba para intervenir y solucionarle el problema.

Cuando al fin la reunión terminó todos los asistentes empezaron a irse y la sala se vacío rápidamente.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le felicitó Hodge – ahora solo tienes que ir al despacho, archivar el acta y tú y uno de los representantes del submundo tenéis que firmar conforme hacéis este archivo-.

-Ya lo haré yo- se adelantó Bane antes de que otro líder de subterráneos se ofreciese.

-Tenemos que irnos- informó Jace a su parabatai – parece ser que hay un demonio suelto-.

-¿Queréis que os ayude? Puedo venir con vosotros- se ofreció Alec.

-¡No!- le dijeron Jace, Clary e Izzy al unísono.

-No hace falta, ya somos muchos. A más Simon nos está esperando y luego iremos a esa discoteca que a ti no te gusta. No vendremos hasta mañana por la mañana, tienes el Instituto para ti solito toda la noche- Izzy dejó de hablar cuando vio la mirada asesina de Jace. El rubio sabía que la chica hablaba demasiado y a menudo metía la pata.

Alec se quedó parado y pensativo sin contestar.

-¿Es qué te da miedo quedarte solo en el Instituto?- Le retó Jace.

-No, claro que no- se medio ofendió Alec.

Mientras Alec acababa de recoger todo el material Jace se acercó a Magnus y le alargó un papel con su número de teléfono y un extraño símbolo.

-Esta es la runa que tendrás que dibujar con la estela de Alec para poder abrir la caja donde está la llave. Llámanos cuando la tengas-.

-¿Pasa algo?- Quiso saber Alec curioso viendo que Jace le susurraba algo a Bane.

-No, todo bien. Nos vemos mañana Alec. Buenas noches-. Se despidió Jace.

Los dos parabatais se abrazaron y Magnus notó una punzada de celos ¿Por qué no podría él también abrazar a su novio así? Espontáneamente, delante de quien fuera, sin tener que vigilar que nadie los viera o sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Magnus, Alec, Hodge y Hugo fueron los últimos en abandonar el anfiteatro. Hodge cerró la puerta y las luces y se giró hacia su aprendiz.

-Pues si de todo este papeleo te encargas tú, yo ya me retiraré a mi zona. Me queda aún mucho trabajo por hacer. Buenas noches. Señor Bane ha sido un placer volver a tenerle en el Instituto. Gracias por su tiempo-.

Hodge y Hugo empezaron a marcharse en dirección contraria a la que habían cogido Magnus y Alec.

-¿Qué quería Jace?- Preguntó Alexander cuando ya nadie podía escucharles.

-Nada- quiso disimular Magnus- quería que les consiguiera entradas V.I.P con bebidas incluidas-.

La cara que puso su ángel le dio a entender que no se lo había creído del todo, pero por suerte suya ya no tuvo que seguir dando explicaciones porque ya habían llegado a su destino. Entraron en ese elegante despacho y Alec sacó una gruesa carpeta naranja de una de las estanterías. Ambos firmaron el acta de la reunión y la metieron dentro.

-Por fin- suspiró Alec aliviado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le felicitó el brujo acariciándole la mejilla. Deslizó esa misma mano hacia la nuca del nefilim y se la masajeó –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

-Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti no hubiese podido hacerlo-.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea-.

Alec empujó suavemente a Bane hasta la mesa y le hizo medio sentar en ella haciendo que el brujo disminuyera unos centímetros y poder tener sus bocas a la misma altura. Le besó tan apasionadamente que Magnus dejó de masajearle para bajar sus manos hasta la cintura del chico y apretarle fuerte contra si.

-¿Ya se ha acabado mi masaje?- Protestó el nefilim.

Magnus le sonrió y le hizo dar media vuelta. Puso sus grandes y enjoyadas manos encima de los hombros de Alec y apretó haciendo que éste soltara un sonido de satisfacción.

-Has estado muy estresado ¿Verdad?- Comentó sin dejar de mover las manos- Mi niño… pobrecito ¿Te apetece un buen masaje?-

Alec contestó con un sonido parecido a "mmmm" y dejó que Magnus continuará unos segundos más. Paró las luces, cerró la puerta del despacho, cogió a su novio de la mano y empezó andar.

¿Me estás llevando dónde yo pienso que vamos?- Preguntó Bane en plan seductor ¿El responsable del Instituto de Nueva York llevará a un subterráneo a su habitación?-

Alec se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa que le estrujó el corazón.

-¿No será peligroso? Es decir, podría vernos alguien. No quiero ponerte en un aprieto- preocupado el Gran Brujo.

-No te preocupes- le aclaró el ojiazul- mis hermanos no vendrán en toda la noche y Hodge está literalmente en la otra punta del Instituto. Aunque nos atacaran diez demonios ni se enteraría de los gritos. A más si por casualidad viniera el nunca entraría sin llamar antes, es muy respetuoso con nuestra intimidad-.

Y siguieron andando hasta detenerse delante de una puerta.

* * *

La habitación del cazador de sombras simplemente era muy "Alec": una cama, un escritorio con sus respectivas sillas y estanterías repletas de libros, un armario, un baúl para las armas y una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara. Ese era todo el mobiliario que había, evidentemente de color marrón oscuro.

-Mi habitación es un poco más sencilla que la tuya- le comentó el nefilim al subterráneo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Pero en está habitación hay algo precioso que la mía no tiene-.

-¿Así?- Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ser "bonito".

-Tú- le aclaró el brujo mientras le tiraba del cinturón para acercarle.

Ambos se sonrieron y empezaron a besarse. Magnus le quitó la camiseta y le hizo tumbar en la cama. Se sentó encima de su trasero y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer aceite aromático. Con mucho esmero empezó a masajearle la espalda. Del masaje pasaron a las caricias, de las caricias a los besos y una cosa llevo a la otra: acabaron haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Jace le hubiese felicitado por ese plan maestro pero de verdad que esa nunca fue la intención del brujo. Le ofreció hacerle aquel masaje porque realmente lo sentía: quería relajar a su novio y se dijo a si mismo que no se acostaría con Alec si después tenía que quitarle la llave pero con el nefilim siempre era así: les era imposible darse solamente un beso, y una vez empezaban a besarse ya no podían parar...

Quizá el sexo podía ser nuevo para Alec y sí que es verdad que carecía de experiencia, pero la atracción física y la química sexual que tenían solventaba todo lo demás. A más Magnus adoraba el hecho de ser el primero para su nefilim y encontraba de lo más encantador y excitante las pequeñas torpezas o preguntas que pudiera tener el joven.

Los dos estaban completamente desnudos tumbados en la cama, besándose exhaustos, sudados y con las pulsaciones del corazón disparadas.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo?- Ilusionado Alec.

-Claro que si mi amor- el brujo no se podía negar a tanta dulzura.

Ya lo había decidido: no iba a colaborar en ese estúpido plan de Jace y compañía, no robaría a su novio. Después de que le contaran esa historia algo en el interior de Magnus le resonó: su instinto le decía que era cierto y debían conseguir la llave. Generalmente siempre hacía caso de esa voz interior que había hecho que siguiera vivo después de tantas décadas, pero esta vez no lo haría: no podía traicionar a ese increíble hombre que ahora reposaba encima de su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos pero una extraña pesadilla hizo que Bane se despertara sobresaltado: eran Valentine, su estúpido ejército y esa sensación de que debía hacer caso a las profecías de Clary. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para calmarse y abrazó a Alec que seguía durmiendo plácidamente encima de su hombro. Le besó delicadamente la cabeza para no despertarle y se quedó admirando su belleza angelical. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le daba un brillo especial a su cuerpo. Magnus se preguntaba si jamás volvería a ver un ser tan extremadamente hermoso como Alexander y el miedo volvió a recorrer su cuerpo ¿Y si resultaba que por no conseguir la llave Valentine acababa matando a Alec? Estaba convencido de que no podría vivir sabiendo que el nefilim murió porque él no hizo nada aún sabiendo que ese ataque era posible. Debía hacerlo, debía conseguir esa llave y acabar con cualquier posible amenaza que pusiera en peligro la vida de su cazador de sombras, y no sólo la de éste, la de muchas otras personas también.

Lo más sigilosa y cuidadosamente que pudo intentó levantarse pero como Alec estaba durmiendo, literalmente, encima de él no pudo evitar medio despertarle. Hizo un pequeño gruñido de molestia. Magnus se quedó inmóvil para no desvelarle más y le acarició muy cariñosamente el pelo para volver a dormirle. Segundos después el nefilim volvía a estar completamente k.O pero el brujo era consciente de su problema: los pantalones de Alec estaban en la otra punta de la habitación y no podía levantarse de la cama sin despertarle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y tan solo veía una posible salida: hechizarle.

Había tres motivos por los que Magnus no era partidario de aplicar magia encima de personas si ellos personalmente no lo solicitaban. El primero era que él creía fervientemente que cada uno podía elegir que se hacía o no con su cuerpo. El segundo era que siempre había un pequeño riesgo al usar magia con un ser humano y el último y no por eso menos importante: la Clave no lo permitía. Pero hecha la ley hecha la trampa: todos los brujos siempre encontraban un vacío legal para poder saltarse esa regla de la Clave así que Magnus tan solo lo hacía en situaciones que él consideraba importantes o si podía ganar una generosa cantidad de dinero. Intentó encontrar un plan alternativo al de hechizar al pobre Alec pero no se le ocurría otra cosa y el tiempo tampoco estaba a su favor. No le quedaba otra opción que hacerlo, así que controlando al máximo sus poderes para no lastimar ni lo más mínimo a su amante le aplicó un hechizo del sueño. Con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible separó la cabeza del joven Lightwood de su torso y la colocó encima de la almohada, se levantó, cogió los pantalones de Alec y buscó su estela en el bolsillo. Tal y como los otros le habían informado la estela estaba allí. Se dirigió hacia la caja y la abrió utilizando la runa del papel que le había dado Jace. En parte se alegró de haber usado su magia sobre el cazador de demonios ya que la caja hacía un fuerte chirrido al abrirse: en condiciones normales el joven se hubiese despertado. La llave estaba allí. La cogió, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación con su teléfono para llamar a Jace.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Todo el tiempo que perdamos irá en nuestra contra- fue lo primero que le digo Jace al descolgar el teléfono.

-Tengo la llave-

-En diez minutos estoy allí-.

* * *

Efectivamente en menos de diez minutos ya lo tenía allí. Bane lo estaba esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Esta estaba medio abierta.

"¿_Qué estás haciendo_?" Le preguntó Jace sin palabras, tan solo gesticulando con los brazos y la expresión facial.

-Tranquilo- le respondió el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn – no se despertará-.

-¿Es que lo has matado?-

-No idiota. Lo he anestesiado con magia-

-Fiuuuu- silbó Jace con admiración- te tomas tu trabajo muy en serio ¿Eh? ¡Chicos ya podéis salir, Alec está fuera de combate!-.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?- Protestó Isabelle que de repente apareció desde la otra punta del pasillo junto a Simon y Clary.

-Lo ha dormido con magia- explicó el rubio.

-Vaya ¿Esto no es ilegal?- Se asombró la nefilim.

-¿Más ilegal que robarle a un trabajador de la Clave, traicionar a tu parabatai y engañar a tu hermano? No creo querida. – Les alargó la llave -Espabilad, la quiero de vuelta ¡Ya!- Ordenó con autoridad.

Clary cogió la llave de los largos dedos de Magnus y todo el grupo salió disparado ante la atenta mirada del brujo. Cuando les perdió de vista volvió a entrar a la habitación, devolvió la estela al bolsillo del pantalón de Alec y puso de nuevo la ropa al suelo intentando dejarla tal y como estaba antes. Se tumbó junto a su novio, le abrazó e intentó dormirse otra vez pero los remordimientos de conciencia no le dejaban tranquilo y lo que era peor aún: estaba tan preocupado por si Alec había sufrido daños por culpa del hechizo que no paraba de mirar en todo momento si las pulsaciones y la respiración del nefilim eran normales. Finalmente consiguió conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Continuará en el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 6.30h de la mañana cuando el despertador de Alec sonó: lo tenía programado a esa hora así las noches que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Magnus tenía suficiente margen de tiempo para llegar al Instituto antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

-Buenos días-.

Dijo en voz baja el brujo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y arrimándose más al desnudo cuerpo de Alec pero éste no reaccionó ni cuando le sacudió un poco el brazo.

-¡Alexander!- Se empezó alterar al ver que el nefilim no se despertaba.

Aunque había procurado controlar al máximo sus poderes siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo hubiera salido mal. A más a más la sangre de nefilim era diferente al del resto de seres con los que normalmente trabajaba. Su temor a haberle hecho daño se desvaneció cuando Alec empezó a despertarse, muy lentamente eso sí.

-Pequeño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien?- Magnus le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro.

-Sí… ¿Ha sonado ya el despertador? ¿Me he dormido?-

-Tranquilo, no es tan tarde. ¿Estás bien?- Insistió el brujo al ver el rostro de cansado de su novio.

-Sí, es solo que tengo mucho sueño. Me cuesta horrores abrir los ojos- sonrió.

Se sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que le habían dado un par de martillazos. Se puso las manos en la cabeza en un intento de apaciguar ese dolor.

-Vaya novio que tienes: un día que te quedas a dormir en mi casa y ni te preparo el desayuno- se disculpó Alec.

-No te preocupes por eso… No haces muy buena cara…-

-Me encuentro raro. Estoy muy cansado y me duele muchísimo la cabeza-.

-Ven aquí. Deja ese dolor para mí- atrajo el chico hacia si y Alec le abrazó con fuerza apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

De las manos del brujo empezó a salir energía azulada y las colocó tiernamente encima de la cabeza de Alec. Éste notó como la magia entraba dentro de su cabeza y el dolor empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó Bane después de unos minutos.

-Sí- respondió Alec. – Eres el mejor-.

Magnus se sintió muy culpable después de ese halago ya que sabía que él era el causante de ese malestar.

* * *

Eran las 17:00h de la tarde y Magnus acababa de despachar a su último cliente: al fin un poco de tranquilidad. Miró su teléfono: varios mensajes de gente que quería contratar sus servicios y algún que otro conocido que le proponía una cita. Para todo el mundo Magnus seguía estando disponible amorosamente hablando y estaba altamente demandado. Nada de Alec ni de sus pesados amigos. En parte se alegró de no saber nada de ellos: cuando uno no tiene noticias significa que las cosas van tal y como deberían ir. Aunque si que anhelaba saber a cerca de su amante. Desde que a Alec le habían nombrado sustituto y le habían dado varias responsabilidades se pasaba el día bastante atareado y desconectado: le echaba de menos. La verdad es que el joven no parecía disfrutar mucho con todo aquello, pero le había tocado hacerlo y él, demasiado responsable y maduro para la edad que tenía, cumplía con su deber. Ahora que Magnus empezaba a saber más sobre el funcionamiento de la Clave, se daba cuenta de que ellos no tenían en cuenta la opinión de nadie. Si te tocaba ejercer alguna función lo debías hacer y punto, te gustase o no. Evidentemente siempre podías intentar renunciar pero eso no quedaba muy bien a ojos de los demás. Alec era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su realidad: que era homosexual y salía con un subterráneo. Sabía que eso enfadaría a todo el mundo así que hasta el momento prefería contentar a la Clave, y en especial a sus padres.

El sonido del teléfono le sacó de esa reflexión. El nombre de la pantalla le sacó una sonrisa: era Alec. "Por fin" pensó. Ahora, como siempre, le diría que ya había acabado con todas sus tareas y quedarían en su loft, donde se sentarían en el sofá y charlarían sobre como les había ido el día mientras compartían caricias y besos.

-Alexander, que tarde has plegado hoy- le saludó contento.

-Magnus tengo un problema- le contestó con la voz rota.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

-He perdido la llave-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la has perdido?- Empezó a maldecir uno por uno a todos los amigos de su nefilim mientras notaba como le temblaban los dedos con los que sujetaba su teléfono.

-Sí, ha venido un comité de emergencia porque la necesitaban y no estaba en su sitio-.

-Tranquilo, ahora mismo vengo y te ayudo a buscarla. Seguro que la encontraremos. Luego dices que la habías cambiado de sitio para ponerla en un lugar más seguro-.

-Ya es tarde. Han llamado a uno de los hermanos silenciosos con licencia para poder abrir la caja. El que haya robado la llave ha entrado a la sala y ha robado armas y quien sabe que más. Ahora mismo varios emisarios de la Clave están mirando que otras cosas han desaparecido. ¡Por el Ángel! Que inútil soy-.

-No digas esto-.

-Claro que sí. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vigilar una simple llave que ni puede moverse sola. No tengo ni idea de que ha pasado con ella. He ido a varios actos con ella y no se en donde me la he podido olvidar ¿No lo entiendes? A saber en que manos ha ido a parar-.

-Lo siento mucho cariño… ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Vengo y…-

-No- le cortó- ahora mismo estamos liados buscándola y me están interrogando. Simplemente era para avisarte de que no vendré esta noche-.

-No te preocupes Alec. Haz lo que tengas que hacer-.

-Gracias por animarme… ya… te digo algo- y colgó.

Aunque el brujo no pudo verle tan solo por su tono de voz y su manera de hablar sabía que el cazador de sombras estaba destrozado. No le iba a dejar solo ante tal problema. Cogió el abrigo y salió disparado de su casa camino al Instituto. De camino cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Jace.

-¿Se puede saber que narices habéis hecho? El trato era que devolveríais la llave antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.- Estaba tan enfadado que chispas de magia salían descontroladamente de sus manos sin que le importara lo más mínimo si cualquier mundano pudiese verlo.

-Hemos tenido algún que otro problema, pero al final lo hemos conseguido: la dimensión está sellada. ¿Se ha dado cuenta?-

-¿PROBLEMA? El pobre Alec si que tiene un problema: la Clave se ha dado cuenta. Ahora mismo lo están interrogando y acusando de algo que él no ha hecho: ¡PERDER LA MALDITA LLAVE!-

-¡Mierda! Voy a por él ahora mismo-.

-¿Dónde te crees que voy a ir yo?-

-Nos vemos ahora- y Jace colgó.

-Mierda, mierda y mierda- y de lo tremendamente enfadado que estaba hizo estallar el teléfono móvil contra el suelo.

* * *

Magnus no se había planteado como lo haría para entrar en el Instituto hasta que no estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta, por suerte vio aparecer a Jace, Clary, Simon e Izzy.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vais?- Les recriminó muy furioso.

Nunca antes le habían visto tan enfadado y la verdad, un brujo de más de metro noventa y tan poderoso como él asustaba a cualquiera, así que todos retrocedieron un poco, todos salvo Jace que quiso aparentar valentía aunque se le veía un poco inseguro. Ninguno de ellos le contestó: todos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

-Hemos tenido un imprevisto: nos atacaron- quiso explicarle Clary pero el brujo no le dejó.

-Me da igual lo que os haya pasado, ese es vuestro problema no el de Alec. Dijisteis que todo saldría bien. Tan solo teníais que mirar la dichosa runa no robar armas. ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias de todo esto?-.

-Déjala en paz – la defendió Jace- tú aceptaste hacerlo eres tan culpable como nosotros, no nos eches el muerto de lo sucedido. Necesitábamos esas armas sin ellas nos hubiesen matado y de rebote a todos vosotros ya que la dimensión seguiría sin sellar-.

-¡Parad!- Les regañó Isabelle viendo que Bane estaba a punto de contestar y eso acabaría mal. –Dejad de pelearos ¿Qué le pasará a mi hermano?- Salió disparada dentro del Instituto y todos incluido Simon y Bane (que teóricamente tenían la entrada vetada sin previa autorización) la siguieron.

* * *

Alec estaba sentado en su cama preguntándose una y otra vez como había podido pasar. Intentó reconstruir tantas veces los pasos que había hecho con la llave desde la semana anterior que ya le dolía la cabeza. Jace fue el primero en entrar por la puerta.

-¡Jace!- Exclamó Alec. Al verle se tiró hacia él en busca de un abrazo de consuelo. El rubio le correspondió.

Uno a uno todos fueron entrando a la habitación, el último fue Magnus. Cuando le vio Alec quedó un poco desconcertado.

-¿Magnus?- Y se soltó del abrazo de su mejor amigo.

-Hola- le respondió.

Al brujo le hubiese encantado que el cazador de sombras se le tirase a él también a los brazos y poder abrazarle pero no fue así, y eso le produjo cierto resquemor que él mismo sabía que no era del todo racional: Jace y Alec eran parabatais, más que hermanos, era lo más normal del mundo que Alec buscase refugio en su amigo tal y como habría hecho cualquier cazador de sombras en su situación. A más él nunca había sido celoso con sus antiguas parejas, de hecho en otras relaciones nunca le había molestado las muestras de afecto de sus parejas hacia sus respectivos amigos pero ahora sí: el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, estaba celoso. Eso le demostraba a si mismo lo mucho que le importa el joven Lightwood.

-Ya os lo han contado ¿No?-

-Lo sentimos mucho Alec- le digo Izzy apenada.

-Gracias. Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo aunque en poco me puede ayudar. Si tan solo pudiera recordar donde dejé la llave y quien había por allí quizá aún podría medio arreglarlo y evitar que siga robando objetos valiosos de la Clave-.

-La cogimos nosotros- confesó Jace sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?- Atonito.

-Teníamos que sellar la dimensión como ya te comentamos, y como no nos querías dar la llave decidimos cogerla-.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?- El rostro de Alec iba cambiando segundo tras segundo.

-Yo les ayudé- se delató Magnus abatido.

Alec simplemente se quedó paralizado sin decir nada. Al ver su cara de desconcierto Jace decidió explicarle lo sucedido.

-Alec- suspiró señalando al brujo- sabemos que estáis saliendo así que le pedimos ayuda para conseguir la llave. Te la hemos cogido esta noche. Os dejamos a solas a propósito para que Magnus pudiera entrar en tu habitación y cogerla-.

Alexander negó con la cabeza incapaz de creerse lo que le estaban contando.

-Pero no puede ser- intentando asimilar lo que le acababan de decir y se giró hacia Bane- yo lo hubiese sabido… lo hubiese escuchado…- casi suplicando que eso que le decían no fuera cierto.

-Te hechicé por eso no escuchaste nada… y ese también es el motivo por el cual te despertaste tan cansado y con dolor de cabeza. Lo siento mucho Alec-.

-¡¿QUÉ LO SIENTES?! ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto- el desconcierto se veía claramente en sus ojos. -¿Pero cómo habéis podido hacerme esto? –Ahora ya se estaba dirigiendo a todo el grupo -ME HABEIS TRAICIONADO ¿Sabíais que éramos novios y aparte de no decirme nada lo aprovecháis para robarme? Habéis estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo-.

-No, solo queríamos que tú lo dijeras cuando estuvieras preparado- le explicó Izzy.

-¿Cómo has podido? Eres mi hermana. Y tú – se giró hacia su novio -¿Sabías que lo sabían y no me los has dicho?-

-Yo no sabía nada te lo prometo. Lo descubrí hace tan solo un par de días- quiso cogerle del brazo pero el nefilim se lo apartó.

-Y aún y así no me has dicho nada y me has robado. Largaros todos de mi habitación-.

-Espera Alec. Escúchanos- le suplicaron.

-¡QUE OS LARGUEIS!- Les gritó con toda la ira que corría por sus venas y fue él mismo quien abandonó la habitación corriendo.

-¡Alec!- Magnus quiso correr tras él pero Jace le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era mejor esperar a que se calmase un poco ya que ahora sería imposible hablar con él.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Magnus entró completamente abatido en su piso y se sentó en el sofá sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Intentó llamar a Alec pero tenía el teléfono parado. Llamó a Izzy solo para asegurarse de que el chico estaba de vuelta al Instituto y estaba bien dentro de lo que cabía, pero la chica le informó que se lo habían llevado a Idris. Dejó de llamarle: si estaba allí era imposible contactar con él. Se fijó en la comida que había puesto encima de la encimera de la cocina a descongelar para prepararle una apetitosa cena a su novio. Se sintió más solo que nunca.

A decir verdad esa noche fue una auténtica mierda para el brujo. No podía dejar de pensar ni en todo lo sucedido ni en su pobre Alec. Mandó un mensaje a Catarina: necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amiga. Quedaron para tomar café la siguiente tarde en casa de la bruja. A las 5:00 de la mañana, cansado de dar vueltas por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse y ponerse a limpiar: eso le relajaba. Serían las 9:00 de la mañana cuando recibió un mensaje de Isabelle: Alec acababa de llegar al Instituto. No se lo pensó ni una milésima de segundo y se dirigió hacia allí.

Continua en capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Cada vez que inspiraba, el gélido aire mañanero se le introducía en el cuerpo a través de las fosas nasales helándole el cuerpo. Salió tan rápido de su casa para llegar lo antes posible al Instituto que no cogió una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa para el frío que hacía. Nunca antes ese camino se le había hecho tan largo. Cuando estuvo ante la enorme y gruesa puerta del Instituto sacó su teléfono para avisar a Izzy. Con todo lo que le estaba pasando a la Clave tan solo les faltaba que un subterráneo llamara a la puerta de uno de sus Institutos llorando por uno de sus jóvenes guerreros. La chica apareció por la parte trasera del edificio haciéndole señales para que la siguiera.

-¿Estás segura que puedo entrar?- El Gran Brujo ya no quería ocasionar más problemas.

-Sí, sí tranquilo. Lo tengo todo controlado… bueno todo no… Mi hermano sigue muy enfadado. No nos ha querido hablar a ninguno de nosotros-.

Bane notó que de alguna manera la chica ya le estaba advirtiendo de lo que se podría encontrar.

Isabelle le guió hacía la biblioteca donde se encontraban Jace, Clary y Simon.

-Hola- le saludaron la pelirroja y su amigo cuando le vieron. El joven Herondale tan solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hola- les respondió el brujo más por adecuación que por ganas de devolverles el saludo.

No tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar más palabras ya que Alec apareció con un par de maletas. Magnus se fijó en sus marcadas ojeras y la rojez de sus ojos: el joven había estado llorando. Les miró mal y con recelo sin intentar disimularlo.

-¿Reunión? ¿A quién planeáis robar ahora?- Les dijo con todo el rencor que le fue posible.

Todos empezaron hablarle a la vez y de entre todas las frases que le decían una de Clary resaltó por encima de las otras:

-Lo hicimos por el bien de todos, incluso el tuyo. Nunca quisimos traicionarte pero debíamos hacerlo. No deberías ser tan injusto-.

-¿Injusto?- Estalló Alec - ¿Qué yo soy injusto?- Y con un par de largas zancadas se puso delante de Clary asustándola y haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡Alec para!-.

Instintivamente Jace se interpuso entre su amigo y su enamorada preparado para entrar en combate si era necesario pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se relajó. Pero ya era tarde: Alec había interpretado completamente su reacción.

-¿De verdad crees que hubiese atacado a tu novia? ¿Ibas a pegarme? Somos parabatais Jace… pensaba que para ti esto significaba algo-.

-No, … yo… Alec sé que tú nunca harías daño a nadie…. Yo lo siento… ha sido un impulso sin pensar… – no sabía como disculparse.

-Da igual Jace… a mí ya no me sorprende nada, ni de ti ni de ninguno de vosotros. Que soy injusto dice- recordando las palabras de Clary. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo y luego se dio cuenta de una cosa. -¿No os habéis enterado verdad?- Les preguntó.

-¿Enterado de qué?- Quisieron saber ellos.

-Esta mañana han capturado a Valentine-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sorprendieron.

-Si como lo escucháis: han capturado a Valentine. No estaba en ninguna otra dimensión ni ningún otro cuento que ésta os ha estado contado - señalando con desprecio a Clary.

Se miraron entre ellos. Magnus les quería matar: se dejó convencer por ese grupo de jovencitos y había traicionado a su novio para nada. Esta vez su instinto le había fallado y no cabía duda de que pagaría por ello.

-Alexander lo siento mucho- le dijo intentando poner la mano encima del hombro de su novio pero este no se dejó.

-No me toques- le rechazó el joven Lightwood más herido sentimentalmente que enfadado.

El brujo obedeció y se alejó un poco: no quería irritarle más.

-Pero no puede ser… mi sueños- Clary no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-Entérate niñata de mierda, tus sueños no eran más que esto: estúpidos sueños que me han destrozado la vida. ¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien más que no seas tú para tomar tus absurdas decisiones? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu sueño era verdad? ¿Te crees que eres mejor que el resto de los nefilims y puedes adivinar el futuro?-

-Lo siento mucho Alec- se disculpó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quizá podemos hacer algo para ayudarte- se ofrecieron.

-No, gracias. No quiero nada más de vosotros-.

-Nos hemos equivocado, lo sentimos mucho- también se disculpó Simon.

-¿Qué lo sentís? Mira ¿Sabes cómo me hice esto?-

Se levantó la camiseta y le mostró a Simon una larga cicatriz al lado de las costillas. Al verla a su hermana se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Me interpuse entre Izzy y un demonio y dejé que éste me rajara a mí y no a ella para protegerla. Y esta ¿Sabes cómo me hice esta?- Mostró otro largo y feo corte al lado del corazón. Esta vez fue Jace quien agachó la cabeza. – Lanzaron una daga contra Jace y yo le empujé y recibí todo el golpe. Qué lo sentís dices. MIRA –se levantó la camiseta del todo y dejó ver una espalda llena de cicatrices – todo esto me lo he hecho arriesgando la vida por ellos y nunca me ha importado, de verdad que no pero ¿Sabes que es lo que sí que me molesta? Que yo hubiese dado mi propia vida por ellos dos y ellos han decidido confiar en una desconocida traicionándome a mí. Esto que habéis hecho me duele más que cualquier otra de las heridas que tengo en el cuerpo, incluida esta- y se señaló la última cicatriz que le hizo el demonio mayor y por la cual tuvieron que llamar a Magnus para que fuera a curarle y gracias a ello tuvieron su primera cita.

Les dejó a todos sin palabras y mirando al suelo avergonzados, a todos menos a Magnus que se negaba a que Alec pensase que confiaba más en otros que en él.

-Alec te prometo que no es así, escúchame un momento…- pero Alec ya se estaba marchando con sus dos maletas. -¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó asustado sabiendo la ya respuesta de antemano.

-Voy a vivir a Idris-.

-¿Idris? No, no puedes hacer esto. Yo no puedo ir allí ¿Qué pasará con lo nuestro?-

-¿Lo nuestro? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices lo nuestro? ¿Eres conscientes de lo que me has hecho Magnus?-

-Sé que no me crees pero te aseguro que lo hice por ti, para protegerte. Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasarte algo.-

-¡¿Para protegerme de qué?! Tú también te has creído todas esas estupideces que ha estado contando Clary. ¡Por el Ángel! Pensaba que eras más listo, veo que tantos años de vida que presumes tener no te han servido de nada –Alec fue muy duro con sus palabras - Y si tanto miedo tenías por mí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo primero?-

-Porque me dijeron que no querías escuchar a nadie, y yo… no quería arriesgarme a que fuera verdad y no hacer nada.-

-A ti sí te hubiese escuchado- se sinceró el nefilim- Me preguntas que qué pasará con lo nuestro ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho Magnus? Me manipulaste para quedarte a dormir en el Instituto aún sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser eso para mí si nos descubrían. Te acostaste conmigo para distraerme y sin mi consentimiento me hechizaste para dejarme K.O y poder robarme tranquilamente. Si ésta es tu forma de amar, no la quiero.-

Y salió por la puerta dejándolos a todos sin palabras. Magnus también se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse no sin ante dedicarles unas palabras.

-No quiero volver a saber nada más de vosotros ¿He hablado claro? Me da igual que estéis heridos o quien se esté muriendo. Jamás volváis a pedirme algo- y se fue.

Lo primero que hizo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn al llegar a casa fue anular la cita que tenía con su amiga Catarina esa misma tarde. No le apetecía hablar con nadie: se tumbó en su cama y se pasó el resto del día deseando despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla.

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya cinco días desde que Alec se había ido y Magnus empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizá ya nunca volvería a verle: seguro que Alexander le odiaba. Ese pensamiento le apuñalaba el corazón una y otra vez. Decidió convocar a sus amigos Catarina Loss y Ragnor Fell a una reunión código C.R. Código C.R se lo habían inventado ellos mismos siglos atrás y significaba Corazón Roto. Cuando uno de los tres convocaba una reunión de éste tipo, tenía carácter urgente y los otros dos debían acudir sin dilaciones y con preferencia ante todo. Así que allí estaban los tres, sentados en el salón de Magnus, éste visiblemente tocado por la reciente rotura de su relación y los otros dos sin saber exactamente que decir para consolarle.

-No, no y no. Me niego completamente, no pienso hacer esto Magnus. No quiero hacer leña del árbol caído, pero ya te advertí de que esa relación te acabaría trayendo problemas- comentó el verde brujo. _(*ver mí otro fic "Tengo una cita, versión Magnus"_)

-No metas el dedo en la llaga Ragnor ¿No ves lo afectado que está?- Le regañó Catarina y cogió la mano de Magnus para acariciarla dulcemente –Cariño, es todo muy reciente, deja pasar un poco más de tiempo. Verás que al final todo se arregla, seguro que encontramos otra solución-.

-No Cat, la he cagado. Le he perdido para siempre. Soy un estúpido. Jamás debí coger esa llave. Tenéis que hacer lo que os pido, por favor-.

-Pero tú eso no podías saberlo. Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para él y para todos en general. Seguro que el chico tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.-

-Por favor- volvió a suplicar Magnus.

Catarina y Ragnor se miraron: era evidente que Bane ya había conseguido convencer a su amiga que ahora también le suplicaba con la mirada, así que Ragnor acabó cediendo.

-Ese chico significa mucho para ti ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó a Magnus.

-Sí-

-Bufff está bien- se rindió Ragnor Fell- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer?- Catarina le sonrió emocionada.

-Isabelle me ha dicho que en tres días juzgaran al pobre Alec- les empezó a explicar Magnus – y no pienso permitir que lo culpen de algo que no ha hecho. Yo no puedo ir a Idris, así que necesito que os presentéis voluntariamente para hacer de jueces en el juicio y me llevéis como testigo-.

-¿Eres consciente de que una vez allí no podremos ayudarte? Si te declaras culpable ya no habrá marcha atrás, tendremos que hacer cumplir la Ley- le recordaron sus dos amigos.

-No vamos allí para salvarme a mí, vamos a salvar a Alec-.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ya sé que ahora me diréis que soy un viejo cascarrabias pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote con él? No llega ni a un año, ni tan si quiera teníais un relación formal. Ese chico ya te ha dejado Magnus ¿Vas a poner en peligro tu posición de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn por un nefilim que seguramente no quiere ni verte?-

-Porque lo único malo que él ha hecho es confiar en mí, porque es la persona más, buena, dulce y cariñosa que conozco, porque tienes los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás he visto y porque LE AMO. Sí, sé que no llevábamos mucho tiempo saliendo y que es un joven e inexperto nefilim que no quiere admitir lo nuestro, pero ahora que lo he perdido me he dado cuenta de lo mucha que significa para mí. Estoy enamorado chicos, y no quiero abandonar al hombre que amo. Debo intentarlo. ¿Me ayudaréis?

Evidentemente Catarina y Ragnor aceptaron, después de la sincera confesión que hizo ¿Quién se lo podía negar?

* * *

El ruido de las llaves abriendo la pesada puerta de acero de la mazmorra le despertó. Aunque Alec había prometido una y otra vez que no se escaparía, la Clave opinó que por precaución ante posible riesgo de fuga, era aconsejable que el chico estuviera encarcelado desde el mismo día en que se le comunicó que sería juzgado por lo de la llave. Dos fornidos guerreros le enmanillaron y lo condujeron al Gran Tribunal de Justicia donde iba a ser juzgado por la pérdida de la llave y el robo de varias armas y objetos de gran valor de la Clave. Cuando la puerta de la Sala de juicios se abrió todo el mundo se giró para ver entrar a Alec, y éste avergonzado, recorrió todo el pasillo hacia el estrado con la cabeza agachada. Le hicieron sentar en una solitaria silla enfrente de todo el mundo. Desde esa posición podía ver toda la Sala: era increíble la de cantidad de gente que había ido a ver el juicio y no solo Cazadores de demonios, en la sala también había subterráneos, pero solo reconoció a Rafael Santiago, líder de los vampiros, y los amigos de Magnus: Ragnor Fell que era uno de los jueces y Catarina Loss que le hacía de secretaria. Como la pérdida de la llave era una asunto que podía perjudicar a todos si acababa en las manos equivocadas, todos los que podían resultar afectados estaban allí, y eso incluía un gran número de subterráneos y nefilims.

El juicio empezó bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Lightwood. Todos estaban allí: Robert, Jace, el pequeño Max, Maryse, Isabelle, tíos, primos e incluso Simon y Clary. Alec no podía soportar mirar a los ojos de sus padres y ver en ellos la decepción que sentían. Le hicieron declarar repetidas veces pero sus explicaciones no parecían convencer a los altos cargos de la Clave. Aunque Jace confesó que fueron ellos (se saltó la parte de Magnus) los que cogieron la llave y las armas para sellar la dimensión, los duros jueces de la Clave no querían entrar en razón: decían que era la responsabilidad de Alec custodiar esa llave, daba igual quien la hubiera cogido: había fallado a sus superiores. Finalmente le tocó el turno de preguntas a Ragnor Fell, el juez representante del submundo.

-Me gustaría llamar a declarar a un testigo- propuso. Se le aceptó la petición. –Que entre en la sala el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane-. Al escuchar ese nombre todo fueron susurros y el corazón de Alec se paró.

Bane se sentó delante de esa hilera de jueces no sin antes mirar a su joven amante y disculparse una vez más con la mirada. De repente enfureció.

-Por el amor de Dios ¿Por qué va esposado? Quitarle eso de las manos.-

-Es nuestro imputado y son nuestras normas- le respondió un estirado responsable de la Clave.

-Podéis soltarle tranquilamente: él es inocente. Yo robé esa llave-.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron varias voces

-¿Y por qué ibas hacer esto?- Preguntó Rafael Santiago incrédulo.

-Es mi testigo, así que si no les importa las preguntas las haré yo- intervino Ragnor Fell. Se hizo silencio absoluto en la sala –Señor Bane, cuéntenos lo sucedido-.

-Tal y como ya ha contado Jace, cuando pasó todo aquello de los sueños de Clary me pidieron si podría ayudarles a conseguir la llave-.

-¿Y por qué vinieron a ti?- Preguntó uno de los jueces nefilim.

Magnus miró a Alec antes de contestar.

-No sabían como conseguir la llave y vinieron en busca de consejo-.

-¿Pero cómo la robaste? Esa llave estaba dentro de un Instituto donde tú no puedes entrar sin autorización que, evidentemente nadie te otorgó-.

-Estuve vigilando el Instituto y una noche vi que salían todos meno el joven Lightwood así que pensé que era mi oportunidad y la aproveché: fingí que necesitaba ayuda y cuando el chico me dejó entrar le hechicé para dejarle inconsciente y luego le hice un borrado de memoria para que no recordase nada de todo aquello ni donde había dejado la llave, así él mismo se creería que la había perdido. El chico es completamente inocente-.

Volvió a mirarse con Alec pero esta vez había una luz diferente en los enormes y hermosos ojos del joven: sabía que Bane estaba mintiendo para protegerle.

-¿Está seguro que eso es lo que sucedió?- Ragnor intentó darle la posibilidad de echarse atrás porque era muy consciente de todo lo que eso conllevaría.

-Completamente seguro, así fue como conseguí la llave-.

-Si es eso cierto señor Bane, tiene que saber que todo el peso de la Ley caerá sobre usted. Ha infringido varias normas: ha entrado en un Instituto Sagrado sin permiso, ha practicado magia con uno de nuestros guerreros con dos hechizos diferentes y sin su consentimiento y nos ha robado. Se le condenará a 50 años de cárcel y se le retirará el título de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para siempre.-

-Lo sé. Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo soy el único responsable. El chico no tiene nada que ver: él ha sido una víctima-. Se giró hacía Alec – Siento mucho los problemas ocasionados. Espero señor Lightwood que algún día pueda perdonarme- fingió ante todos que no lo conocía.

Ragnor y Catarina se lo miraron apenados y el murmullo de las voces empezó a subir de volumen.

-Pues así sea. Que la condena se ejecuté tal y como ha sido dictada- empezó con la resolución uno de los jueces. –Señor Bane, con el poder que se me ha otorgado le..- la voz de Alec le interrumpió.

-¡Esperad! Esto no es verdad-. Se levantó de su silla y caminó por la Sala hasta situarse junto al Gran Brujo.

-Alexander ¿Qué haces?- Sorprendido su padre.

-Sí que es verdad que Magnus estuvo en el Instituto y cogió la llave pero no ha roto los Acuerdos: yo le invité a pasar la noche- confesó Alexander.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo?- Alarmada Maryse.

-Mamá, papá- suspiró con fuerza – estoy saliendo con Magnus.

En la Sala todo fueron expresiones de asombro y caras de sorpresa: uno de los Hijos del Ángel acababa de confesar que aparte de ser homosexual se estaba viendo con un subterráneo.

-Quizá sí que es verdad que me cogió la llave pero no practicó ningún hechizo conmigo: esa noche la pasamos juntos, la cogió mientras yo dormía. De hecho él sólo practica magia en la gente que se lo pide personalmente.-

Ahora era Alec quien estaba defendiendo a Magnus y esto enterneció al Brujo.

-¿Pero que está pasando aquí? No estoy entendiendo nada- soltó el juez que estaba a punto de condenar a Magnus.

Pero nadie le contestó: Magnus y Alec estaban hablando tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que absolutamente todo el mundo les estaba mirando y escuchando.

-Sé que no puedo cambiar lo que hice Alec pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido. Perdóname.-

-¿Vas a condenarte a 50 años de cárcel y a renunciar a tu puesto de Gran Brujo de Brooklyn por mí?-

-Sí, claro que sí. Mira Alexander, sé que quizá esto va muy rápido para ti pero ahora que te he perdido me he dado cuenta de que… te amo… Por eso lo hice: me aterraba la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerte daño-.

-¿Tú… tú…me amas?-

-Sí y si tú quieres me encantaría que volviéramos a ser novios- asustado.

El cazador de sombras no le respondió: con sus manos enmanilladas cogió con fuerza la camisa de su novio, lo atrajo hacia a él y le besó apasionadamente. Alexander Lightwood acababa de salir del armario y hacer pública su relación con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, causando diferentes reacciones ante los allí presentes: mientras que unos se escandalizaban, otros aplaudieron el beso e incluso hubo quien se sintió ofendido ante tal extraña relación. Al matrimonio Lightwood parecía que les hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima.

¿Pero qué es todo esto?- Seguía aquel juez sin entender nada.

-Está muy claro: acabamos de presenciar una reconciliación de lo más hermosa- le aclaró Catarina Loss emocionada.

-Blasfemias, no hay Hijos del Ángel homosexuales- protestó el juez en voz alta para que le escuchara todo el mundo.

-Yo creo que sí- le susurró Catarina poniéndose la mano en la boca como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

-Más de los que te piensas- le contestó una cazadora de demonios al juez e inmediatamente después besó a la chica que tenía al lado- nosotras por ejemplo llevamos ya 5 años-.

Otra vez la Sala se llenó de murmullos y gente opinando pero la entrada apresurada un emisario de la Clave les hizo callar a todos.

-Que se pare el juicio: el rumor era cierto- informó sin darse cuenta de que el juicio ya estaba parado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañada Clary.

-Hemos descubierto que Valentine sí que estaba planeado ese ataque lo que pasa que no era él quien estaba en la otra dimensión: tiene un aliado- explicó el emisario aún sin recuperar el aliento.

-¿Aliado? ¿Quién es?- Quisieron saber todos.

-Aún no me hemos conseguido sacarle esta información, pero sí que es verdad que si no se hubiera sellado la puerta a esa dimensión seguramente ahora todos estaríamos muertos-.

De nuevo murmullo y más murmullo en la Sala.

-Entonces ya queda todo solucionado- Dijo Ragnor Fell cuando al fin se pudo poner orden en la Sala y todo el mundo estaba de nuevo atento al juicio.

-Ni hablar, esto no puede quedar así: aunque la amenaza fuera real el brujo ha robado, el nefilim ha perdido la llave y las relaciones entre Hijos del Ángel y Subterráneos no están permitidas. Opino que se les dé el castigo que se merecen-.

-Primera, no hay ninguna ley explicita que prohíba tales relaciones amorosas y segunda ¿De qué van acusar a mi cliente Magnus Bane? ¿De salvarles la vida? Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ahora mismo estarían todos muertos. Creo que más que un castigo se merece una disculpa y un agradecimiento. ¿Quién opina que el Señor Bane debe quedar libre de cargos?- Preguntó Ragnor a la Sala.

Prácticamente toda la sala estuvo a favor de esa propuesta.

-¿Y qué pasa con el inculpado?- El juez, que quería culpar a alguien como fuera, señaló al pobre Alec.

-Bueno está claro, tal y como ha dicho Magnus que él ha sido una víctima. Creo que se tendría que volver a confiar en él y devolverle sus responsabilidades.-

-No- contestó Alec – Te lo agradezco mucho Ragnor pero no me lo merezco. No supe confiar en mi gente, por suerte ellos han sido más listos que yo y nada malo ha pasado: si hubiese sido por mí estaríamos todos muertos. Y por otra parte queda claro que tampoco he sido muy bueno en mis funciones… en fin… realmente he perdido la llave. Siento mucho todo lo que dije chicos- se disculpó a su amigos. – Perdóname Clary. Visto lo visto y teniendo en cuenta de que mi padre ya está aquí, pido permiso para dimitir en lo que se me había encomendado-.

-Oh… Alec. No seas tan duro contigo mismo- Bane le cogió de las manos –Por el amor de Dios ¿Alguien puede quitarle esto a mi novio?- Chasqueó las dedos e hizo que las manillas que envolvían las muñecas del nefilim se evaporasen.

-Pero Alexander…- la cara de Robert era todo un poema.

-Papá, mamá, siento decepcionaros por no ser el hombre que vosotros queríais, pero esto es lo que soy- y abrió los brazos para mostrarse a sus padres-.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, eres perfecto tal y como eres Alexander- le dijo el brujo poniéndole las manos encima de los hombros.

Alec se giró y se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras todo el mundo iba abandonando la Sala.

Fin.


End file.
